


All Night Long, Make You Shout

by DRHPaints



Series: Dozerman Gets Me Irrationally Hot [4]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), brooklyn 99
Genre: Angry Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Seth Dozerman’s wife Claire has chronic time-management issues. When his car is in for repairs and he has to rely on her to get him to work one day, his mounting temper results in a night of sexy consequences for Claire.
Relationships: Seth Dozerman/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dozerman Gets Me Irrationally Hot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901506
Kudos: 8





	All Night Long, Make You Shout

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious, the title comes from a lyric in the song mentioned in this fic, ‘I Wanna Be Your Lover’ by Prince.

Closing his eyes, Seth’s jaw was clenched and he let out a slow, deep breath. “Babe?” He called up the stairs, trying to keep his voice even. “It’s 7:52…”

Claire’s voice floated to him. “I’m almost ready! Promise!”

Shifting his weight, Seth ticked his fingers over the golden buttons of his uniform in a nervous habit before looking at his smart watch as it flipped over to 7:53. They’d agreed upon leaving at 7:30, but as per usual, Seth was left standing around waiting for Claire.

“Claire, I need to be at the precinct in…” A note of steel crept into his tone as Seth examined the watch again. “Just over six minutes, and it takes at least fifteen to get there…”

One again her tinkling, carefree voice radiated from their bedroom. “Okay honey, I’m coming!” But there was no sign of the door opening.

Seth took a breath. _Count to ten, just count to ten, remember? That’s what the therapist said._ But Seth reached ten and Claire still hadn’t materialized. So he decided to go for 100.

Gripping his cap under his arm, it still boggled Seth how he and Claire got together. Married the better part of a year now, things were going well, but they could not be more different. A few years younger than him, Claire was a visual artist, her porcelain skin usually sporting paint of at least three different colors splattered somewhere or another. Impulsive and flighty, Claire would often stay up all night creating, or pick up a new hobby, only to abandon it halfway through a project. And she was consistently, constantly late.

But Claire was also devastatingly funny. Seth considered himself a stoic person, generally, but she was the only one who could make him break out in unstoppable giggles that resulted in tears streaming over his face. She was also curious and intelligent. Even if she didn’t share an interest of Seth’s, she would listen raptly, give feedback, and follow up regularly; which as a man who was used to being wholeheartedly dismissed for his niche hyperfixations, warmed Seth in ways he never could’ve expected. 

And best of all, Claire was passionate, intense. Seth worried about himself a little in that regard, ever since he was a child, really. He was concerned that maybe he didn’t feel things as other people did. Sometimes something would happen in front of him, and he would notice the reactions on other people’s faces; hear the gasps, register the looks of horror, but for reasons unknown something inside of Seth did not compute. So to be around Claire, who felt every emotion with such depth and complexity, and would patiently describe it to him down to the microscopic detail if he wished, turned out to be beneficial. In their time together, Seth experienced an emotional blossoming, that while uncomfortable and sometimes even painful, he assumed was healthy.

Seth remembered when they first met. Not a particularly social person, Seth didn’t get out much, and he didn’t have what you would call friends. Just colleagues and, at best, a handful of close acquaintances. But one night the others at the precinct perhaps took pity on him, asking him to join them at Shaw’s Bar after a shift. 

Doing his best to fit in, Seth removed his jacket and left it in his car, standing around awkwardly in his uniform slacks and crisp white shirt, sipping on a beer while the others chatted jovially amongst themselves. Bored, Seth was staring down at his watch, fiddling with the screen and deliberately tapping his foot on the floor when a voice piped up by his shoulder.

“Hey there.”

Turning, Seth saw a young woman with wavy crimson hair in a dark green sundress sipping on a drink that was bright pink and looked to Seth as though it would taste sickeningly sweet.

Still holding his wrist aloft, Seth nodded. “Hello.” 

“What’re you doing?” The woman asked, who Seth noticed was exceptionally beautiful, and she leaned over to try and see his watch screen, giving him a peek down the neckline of her dress.

Trying not to stare, Seth cleared his throat. “Oh, I, uh…” His eyes shifted. “The tempo of this song is irregular.” Seth pointed in the air to indicate the music filling the bar. “I was trying to discern the beats per minute and why they’re changing as it progresses. It’s disorienting.”

Bursting out laughing, at first Seth felt that familiar shame, the heat rising in his face as his eyes studied the floor. But then her hand touched his arm. “Oh my goodness, you’re so funny.” Seth looked up and a radiant smile was spreading across her curvaceous lips, her emerald eyes sparkling at him.

“Oh.” A half grin crept onto Seth’s face as his eyes slid from side to side and his head bobbed a little. “Thank you.”

She extended a hand exuberantly. “I’m Claire. Claire Martin.”

“Hello Claire. I’m Seth Dozerman.”

“ _Seth._ ” Saying his name slowly, Claire hung on the last two letters, as if she were allowing Seth to watch her tongue poised between her teeth. It made him shiver a little. “You know…” Looking back over her shoulder, Claire turned to him. “Instead of picking apart the music, you want to try dancing to it? That’s usually a more agreed upon activity.” She smiled up at him coyly.

Taken aback, Seth’s beer slipped in his fingers and he nearly dropped it. “Oh, um…” He swallowed, eyes darting around the room. “I don’t...I don’t really dance.” Seth also noticed that nobody _was_ dancing. Shaw’s wasn’t really that kind of place.

“Aw, come on.” Hands tugging at the front of his shirt, Seth looked at them in alarm. “It’ll be fun. I promise.”

Claire bit her lower lip and Seth studied those captivating green eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath, tossing back the rest of his beer, and nodding. “Okay. Let’s go.” 

Smiling, Claire took him by the hand, skipping a little, and led him to the jukebox. Scanning the selection, Claire sighed. “Jeez, they don’t have anything from this century.” She shook her head. “Ooh yes! This’ll work. Great!” Grinning and doing a little shimmy, Claire paid for the song and directed Seth to an open spot by one of the pool tables no one happened to be using. 

Prince’s _I Wanna Be Your Lover_ echoed over the speakers and Claire draped her arms around his neck. Seth felt devastatingly awkward, especially since he could feel the eyes of his coworkers on him and could sense his authority plummeting. Standing, he didn’t so much dance with Claire as she danced on him, making funny faces and mouthing along to every word of the song.

Chuckling in spite of his nerves, Seth leaned in. “I...I don’t know this song.” He raised his voice to be heard over the music.

“What?” Claire looked at him incredulously. Seth just shrugged, shaking his head with a grin. “But this is _Prince_ , honey!” Closing her eyes, Claire swiveled down, her hands trailing over his chest and Seth could feel his face going red. The way she moved was mesmerizing. Completely shameless, she didn’t appear to Seth to be drunk, but it was as if Claire were dancing alone in her kitchen, body undulating like fabric flowing in the wind, tossing her hair about, apparently either oblivious to the fact Seth barely moved with her, or she simply didn’t care as the song wound to a close.

Strolling back to the bar, Seth caught the shocked and confused expressions of the Nine-Nine, but did his best to ignore them as Claire smiled up at him. He offered to buy her a drink and she agreed. They spent the evening chatting amiably and getting to know one another, and when Seth gathered his courage to ask for her number at the end of the night, Claire gave it gladly.

Grinning to himself in his reminiscence, Seth rocked back on his heels and Claire finally emerged from the bedroom in a purple dress that caused Seth’s eyes to trail over her substantial curves. “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s go.” She smiled, pulling on her heels as she hopped toward the door. 

“Finally.” Seth sighed. Climbing into the passenger seat, Seth did his best not to look at his watch again, trying to accept the inevitability of his lateness and knowing everyone at the station would never let him live it down. Normally Claire’s lack of punctuality didn’t interfere too much. Aside from their date nights and when she accompanied Seth to various functions, she was at least half an hour late to her engagements and Seth was at least 15 minutes early everywhere he went. But his car was in the shop at the moment, so Claire was driving him to work, and being dependent on her for his timeliness was causing the vein on his forehead to protrude.

Cranking a song which Claire informed him was called _Fantasy_ by Mariah Carey, Seth watched as she sang along. Well, attempted to anyway, fighting to hit high notes that definitely weren’t going to happen as she bopped along in the car. Beaming at her, when Claire rolled to a stoplight she felt Seth’s eyes on her and turned down the volume. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Seth smiled. “Just love you, is all.” Leaning across the center console, he kissed her neck, before sitting back in his seat and tickling her a little, causing Claire to giggle as she continued driving.

Stopping in front of the precinct, Claire shifted into park and turned to him. “Have a good day, honey.”

“Thank you.” Seth went in for what was meant to be a brief, chaste kiss goodbye, but both of Claire’s hands came up, one weaving into his wavy chestnut hair, the other cupping his sharp jaw as her tongue crept into his mouth. Humming in appreciation, Seth tilted his head, one large hand gripping her waist, then creeping down to knead her round ass, finding himself tempted to drag her into his lap, despite the fact that any one of his coworkers could walk by and see them.

Parting and breathing hard, Seth’s cobalt eyes scanned hers. “Fuck, I’m going to miss you today, beautiful.”

Polishing one of his prominent cheekbones, Claire nodded. “Me too. You make me so hot, Seth.” Her ivory fingers dug into the back of his neck. “How about, um...how about I bring you lunch today?” Smiling, she lifted an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Seth grinned, hand rubbing her thigh.

“Great, what time?”

Mentally subtracting a half an hour from the actual time of his lunch break in hopes she would be on time, Seth replied. “11:30.”

Tracing his lower lip, Claire nodded. “Perfect. I’ll see you then.”

“Can’t wait.” Swooping in for another kiss, Seth allowed his wide palm to ghost briefly over her breast before they said their goodbyes and he went into the station.

Between the briefing, meetings, and his never ending pile of paperwork, the morning went by in a flash. When 11:30 rolled around and there was no sign of Claire, Seth wasn’t surprised. He didn’t expect her until at least noon, and he continued chipping away at overtime requests. But then it was 12:15. Then 12:30. At 12:47, Seth’s stomach was growling and his blood pressure was rising.

Frustrated, Seth gave up and got a sandwich from one of the vending machines. Chewing at his desk, he remembered the first time he lost his temper in front of Claire. They’d been dating for about a month and things were going well. Though they discovered many incongruities in their personalities, Seth found they were more than compatible in the bedroom. Claire was direct about her needs and not afraid to speak up, which appealed to his exacting nature, and they both enjoyed trying new things and exploring one another’s fantasies.

One Saturday, Claire managed to convince Seth to take her dancing. Chagrined, he did his best to relax on the floor, still feeling like a robot as he moved to and fro, but having fun with her regardless. Taking a break at the bar, Seth and Claire were talking when a man drunkenly spilled the entirety of his drink down the back of Seth’s shirt. 

Exploding, Seth advanced on the man, red-faced, finger pointing, berading his idiocy until he was cowering before him and the other patrons looked on in horror. Teeth clenched and breathing hard, when the rage began to dissipate Seth took in his surroundings, swallowed, and turned around to see Claire sitting on her stool, staring at him with wide eyes.

 _Fuck._ He’d fought hard over the last few weeks to hide this part of himself, to shield her from the ever-present monster that was his trigger switch. Seth knew he was falling for her, and the last thing he wanted to do was scare Claire away just when they were getting close.

Eyes downcast, Seth shuffled back to her. “Claire, I, um...I’m…”

But Claire grabbed his elbow, hooking her other hand around the back of his head and pulling his ear to her lips. Breath warm and voice low, she whispered. “Seth, I need you to take me somewhere and fuck me. _Right. Now._ ”

Turning to her, Seth blinked in surprise. Then he saw that those wide, viridescent eyes held not fear, but lust, Claire’s mouth hanging open slightly, chest rising fast. 

Studying her for a moment, Seth nodded. “Okay. Let’s go.” Emerging into the crisp night air, Seth attempted to flag down a cab as Claire’s hands crawled over his chest, his arms, his back, but three passed by without stopping. “Fuck, come _on._ ” Seth waved more insistently.

“Seth, just...just…” Claire pulled down his shirt, kissing at his collarbone. “Just take me in that alley. Come on.” Squirming against him needily, Seth looked at her, then glanced around. If he got caught, it could mean consequences for his career. At the least serious embarrassment and loss of respect among his colleagues, at worst he imagined some kind of demotion. But Claire’s lips on his skin and her palm grazing the outline of his cock proved too convincing.

“Okay.” Taking her hand, Seth led her down the alley, attempting to shield them as much as possible behind an abandoned refrigerator. Hands massaging her breasts over her dress, Claire wrapped a leg around his waist to draw him in. Seth snaked a hand between them, long fingers working between her legs to discover Claire was shockingly wet as he rubbed her clit.

“Oh Seth, yes! Your hands! You’re so good at touching me…” Claire breathed, her own fingers fiddling with the zipper of his slacks.

“Yeah? You like that?” Seth brushed his lips over her neck, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin as his fingers sped up. “Do I make you feel good? Huh?”

Nodding, Claire sought his light pink lips. “So good, Seth. You know just how I like it.”

Hand sneaking below his boxers, Claire began tugging him earnestly and Seth rocked into her fist. “You want me to fuck you, Claire? Huh? You want me inside this beautiful, wet pussy? Would you like that?”

“Oh _fuck_.” Claire clenched her eyes, rutting against Seth’s hand as he spun over her clit intensely. “Yes, Seth, I want it! _I need it! Fuck me! Give me your big, hard cock! Fuck me, Seth! Please! Please!_ ”

Removing his fingers from between her legs, Seth hooked his hands under her thighs and hoisted Claire against the wall, sliding her panties aside and reaching between them to guide his cock inside of her. Claire gasped as he entered and Seth released a closed-mouth groan as he fused their lips together. Pounding into her, Seth drove Claire up and down on the brick wall, making the back of her dress filthy as they kissed hastily.

Placing his thumb over her clit, Seth worked frenetically as he felt Claire flutter around him, her moans echoing off the surrounding buildings as she clung to his broad shoulders.

“ _Oh Seth, fuck! Fuck! Don’t stop! Yes!_ ” Her pelvis ground into him and Seth slammed her back, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Constricting around his cock, Seth had to redouble his grip on her shaking thighs as his hips hammered forth, Claire’s labored breathing in his ear as he grew close.

“ _Claire! Yeah! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Fuck!"_ Flattening her to the wall one last time, Seth shot forth with a stuttered whimper, pants around his thighs in the cool New York air. Setting her down gently, they composed themselves, looking around sheepishly now that the haze of lust evaporated, and caught a cab.

Falling asleep next to her that night, Seth remembered his immense relief that his anger, though it would prove to be a problem from time to time, didn’t frighten her. Of course they fought as any other couple does, but Claire would get right up in his face, screaming just as loud, and in their first apartment the neighbors hated them, filing several noise complaints. Though, to be fair, some of those were because Seth was making Claire scream for different reasons…

So when they got married, moving into a house seemed like a logical choice. Even though it meant he was further from the precinct, Seth enjoyed not sharing walls. 

Finishing up his sandwich and tossing the wrapper, Seth looked at his watch again. 1:12. Sighing, he thought of all the things he attempted to do to correct Claire’s lateness. First, he got her a planner. That was useless. Thanking him, Claire set it on her desk and Seth didn’t think she ever opened it, much less wrote anything inside. Then, he decided to get her a smart watch of her own, even setting up the alarms for her. Claire found the preset alarm tone annoying, however, so she changed it to one of her favorite songs. Seth watched as an alarm would sound, Claire would dance a little, turn it off, and completely neglect whatever the task might be. When he pointed out the inefficiency of this system, Claire shrugged and said, “Oh well, I like dancing, so…” 

Eventually she discarded the watch altogether, fearing she would get paint on it and damage it, so now it sat unused in their bedside drawer. Seth tried to explain the various properties and merits of the watch, but Claire dismissed it. In fact the only thing she seemed to enjoy about his watch, was taking dirty pictures of herself and sending them to him at inopportune times when she knew Seth would be opening it at work or in a public place. As flustered as he got every time she did it, Seth had to admit it was incredibly sexy.

It was 1:26 when Claire’s heels came clicking across the bullpen. “Oh honey, I’m sorry!” She burst into his office bearing a bag of takeout. “I got started on a new painting and I just...well, you know how I get, I just didn’t notice time was passing and I looked up and—“

“Claire, it’s 1:26.” Gritting his teeth, Seth glared at her from across his desk.

“I know, and I’m sorry, but I brought—“ Claire outstretched the bag of food, but Seth held up a hand.

“I already ate.”

Dropping her arm, Claire frowned. “You did?”

“Of course I did, Claire.” Seth closed his eyes and exhaled slowly through flared nostrils. “It’s 1:27 in the afternoon.”

“Oh.” Claire looked down at the bag forlornly. “So...you don’t want it?”

Seth shook his head. “No. Thank you.”

Nodding, Claire chewed on her lip. “Okay. Should I...should I go then?”

“Yes, I think that would be best. I have a lot of work to do.” Returning his attention to his papers, Seth began to write.

“Oh.” Claire’s voice was small. “Okay. I’ll, um...I’ll be back to pick you up when you’re finished then…”

Turning to leave, Seth cleared his throat. “Claire?”

“Yeah?” She looked back at him.

“I’ll just take a cab home. Don’t worry about it.”

If possible Claire looked more dejected. “Oh…okay. I’ll see you later, then."

“Goodbye.” Seth didn’t look after her as Claire slunk back to the elevator, but after a couple of minutes he was unsettled, concerned he might’ve been too stern.

After the cab ride, Seth entered the house. “Claire? I’m home.” Hearing shuffling above him, Claire appeared bending over the stairway, scarlet waves piled on top of her head in a messy bun, wearing her stained painting shirt and shorts. 

“Hey Seth…” She said timidly, biting her lip. Seth began ascending the stairs. “I’m really sorry about today.” Claire lowered her eyes. “I know how much it bothers you, being late and all, and, um...I should...I should try harder.” Shrugging, she continued staring at her feet. “I messed up.”

Approaching, Seth stared down at her. “Yes, you did.” Claire glanced up at him and Seth swiveled his body in close, lowering his voice. “Maybe my gorgeous wife deserves to be _punished._ ” His upper lip curled a little and he saw Claire’s eyes widen, her breath hitching.

“Yes, sir. I think I do.” Claire smiled, leaning forward and placing her hands on his firm chest. Seth grabbed her upper arms, shaking her a little.

“Did I say you could touch me?”

Moving her head from side to side, Claire pouted her mouth coyly. “No, sir.”

“I didn’t think so.” Seth sneered. Taking a step around her, Seth pincered his hand at the back of her neck, using it to guide Claire. “Come on.” He marched her down the hall to their bedroom and threw her face first down on the mattress, causing her to gasp.

Snatching her bun, Seth arched her back until her ear was at his lips. “You were very bad today. You made me wait. I hate waiting.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” Claire breathed. Seth took the hem of her shirt, pulling it overhead and tossing it to the floor before massaging Claire’s breast and kissing her neck. 

“You should be. How are you going to repay me, beautiful?” Nipping at her earlobe, Seth’s fingers dipped below the waistband of her shorts and briefly grazed her clit before returning to her breast.

Claire panted in his arms. “I’ll do anything, sir. Anything you want.”

Pushing her shorts down her hips, Seth encouraged Claire to step out of them and kicked them aside. “Fuck yes you will, gorgeous. You’re going to do everything I say.” Seth bent her over the edge of the mattress again. “And you’re going to like it, aren’t you?”

Claire’s face nodded against the sheets. “Yes, sir. I’ll love it.”

Raising a wide hand in the air, Seth brought it down across her ass with a resounding smack and Claire squealed in shock and delight. “You like that, don’t you?” Seth asked as he crept his other hand around and began sliding his fingers through the slickness surrounding her clit. “You like when I spank that tight ass?”

“Yes, sir! Please! Again!”

Cracking his palm across her cheek, Seth began rubbing her clit furiously and Claire was already humping into his hand. “Mmm...yeah, you love it, don’t you? You like the way I play with that pretty pussy?”

“ _Fuck! Yes, sir! I love it! Yes!_ ”

Whipping his hand over her ass, Seth wanted to make sure Claire felt the sting as she dripped over his fingers. “Fuck yes, I love touching you, Claire. You make the sexiest goddamn noises when I’m fucking you with my hand. Are you gonna cum for me, beautiful? Are you gonna cum on my fingers? _Huh?_ ”

“ _Fuck! Yes, sir! Yes! Spank me again! Please! You’re so good! You’re gonna make me cum so hard!_ ” Slapping her ass with a vengeance, Seth reveled in the red outprint of his hand as Claire’s knees buckled and she quaked, panting a wet spot into the sheets as her thighs closed around his fiddling fingers.

Extracting himself, Seth left her bent over and began meticulously undressing, leaving his folded uniform on a chair before returning and hauling Claire to her feet by her bun.

Holding her close, Seth ground his stiff cock against the crack of her ass, one hand caressing a breast while the other sank two fingers deep inside of her, thumb just barely touching her clit. “I don’t think I should’ve let you cum, gorgeous.” Seth’s lips passed down to her shoulder. “You made me wait today. I should’ve teased you a little.” Fingers hooking inside of her, Claire writhed against him, reaching back to grasp his thigh for support. “But I love the sounds you make so much, I couldn’t help it.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Claire lifted her arm to play with his dark brown hair. “You’re so good to me. I love the way you fuck me, sir.”

“Yeah?” Seth applied more pressure to her clit and Claire’s body folded a little. “Do I make you feel good?”

Claire nodded, trying to turn to kiss him. “Yes, sir. No one could fuck me like you do. You make me cum so hard. And you have such a big cock, sir.” Hand trying to get behind her, Claire wanted to touch Seth but failed.

“Mmm...yeah, do you want it? You want my cock? You want me to fuck you?” Thumb racing over her now, Seth did his best to adjust the angle and hit her g-spot, causing the pitch of Claire’s moans to rise.

“ _Yes, sir! Yes! Fuck me! Please! I need your big cock inside of me!_ ”

Pushing her head down on the bed, Seth pulled Claire’s hips high and positioned his cock against her entrance. Claire’s hands bunched in the sheets. “ _Oh, yes, sir! Yes!_ ”

Rolling his hips, Seth held tight and began to pound into her, forcing Claire’s face into the mattress and speeding his fingers over her clit as their flesh clapped together.

“Yeah, you like that, beautiful? Damn, I love fucking your tight pussy, you feel so goddamn good.” Groaning, Seth’s fingertips dug into her, guaranteeing bruises tomorrow.

Claire’s moans turned to screams as she drove herself back on his thick cock. “Y _es, sir! I love it! Fuck me, sir! Fuck me!_ ”

Sensing her twitch around him, Seth increased his speed, releasing his hold on her hip and using a broad palm to spank her twice in quick succession. “Are you gonna cum for me, beautiful? You gonna cum on my cock? I fucking love making you cum. Cum for me. _Cum for me, now!_ ”

“ _Yes, sir! Yes! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!_ ” Arms scrambling over the bed, Claire’s legs rattled and Seth had to hold her aloft to keep her from slinking to the floor as her eyes rolled and her mouth hung open in a silent scream.

Lifting her, Seth laid Claire flat on the bed and rested all his weight on top of her, slithering his arm under her chest to cup her face and fuse their mouths together as he hammered into her. 

“ _Oh Claire! Oh fuck! I love you so much! Yes!_ ” High whimpers grew in Seth’s chest as he clung to Claire, pressing their faces together, desperately trying to keep kissing but his mouth couldn’t manage as his balls tightened and his hips rocketed forward. “ _Claire! Fuck, I’m gonna cum inside you! Fuck, Claire! Yes!_ ” Whining, Seth’s lips dragged over her cheek as he pulsed against her, finally stilling and going limp. Kissing the back of her shoulders, Seth tasted the saltiness of her sweat and his fingers flowed up her arms, squeezing her tight.

“I could stay inside of you forever.” Seth breathed, nestling into Claire’s neck.

Smiling, she turned back to face him. “I could let you.”

Eventually rolling off, Claire tucked herself under Seth’s arm. “Mmm...thank you, honey. That was hot.” Bringing her hand to his sculpted jaw, Claire kissed his soft pink lips.

After a moment Seth giggled to himself. “You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you make me angry on purpose sometimes because you like the consequences.” 

Biting her lip, Claire looked at him apologetically and raised a shoulder. Seth’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open, before his face relaxed into a crooked, goofy smile. Reaching down, Seth patted Claire’s ass. “Bad girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom


End file.
